May The Force Be Ever In Your Favour
by ShinySilverThings
Summary: When Rey is chosen to compete in the 49th annual Hunger Games she wants to kill somebody. Good thing that that's kind of the point. Things get worse when she inadvertently pisses off the overgrown psychopath, Kylo Ren, and he vows to kill her. But alliances form and break in the arena, and Rey finds herself fighting for her life next to the last man she would have expected.
1. Chapter 1

Hey look, I made a thing!  
Don't ask me why this came into my head, one moment I was pondering whether or not to watch The hunger Games, the next I was thinking 'what if Reylo?' and this monstrosity was born.  
A couple of things to note. Firstly, if you are unfamiliar with the basic concept/plot of The Hunger Games, I would suggest reading a quick summary. The basic idea if you can't be bothered though is 24 teens aged 12 to 18 are shoved into an arena to fight to the death for the amusement of the people of the Capitol. Cheery.  
The ages in this story are sixteen for Rey (the age of consent in my country) and eighteen for Kylo, but they have the same personality as in the movies, and if you'd like to picture them older, be my guest.  
There will be universe-canonical death in this fic, but I'm not going to flag it at the top of the chapters as I believe that it entirely removes the suspense, so consider yourself warned!  
I think that that's pretty much it for now, so may the Force be ever in your favour and I hope you enjoy!

* * *

Rey hissed as she tugged on the stubborn piece of metal, a torn edge slicing into her palm. She let go of the rusty converter, knowing that the worthless piece of junk probably wouldn't be worth a crumb.

The sun had just started to peek over the trees illuminating the space around her. Huge tanks lay half buried in the dirt, more moss than metal, and the uneven ground told the tale of the battle that had taken place over half a century before. The ancient weapons had sunk slowly into the earth as a ship would into the waves of the ocean. Young trees had taken root and grown quickly from the blood-rich soil, their leaves thick and sparkling green in the dewy morning. It created an odd sort of serenity. Peaceful and untouched.

Apart from Rey. It seemed only she was brave, or foolish, enough to wander beyond the boundaries of her District. Most people probably didn't even know that this place existed. It had become a hunting ground of sorts for her, providing fresh equipment in every machine she searched. It was never in the best quality, but it was enough to keep her fed.

Gathering would have to be put on hold however, as today was the annual reaping.

Rey shouldered her bag and stared picking her way through the trees back towards the boundary of District 12. It was a nice day, she noted absently. Would have been the perfect day for experimenting with the various parts she scrounged that she didn't give to Plutt.

She had inevitably learnt a lot from the machines surrounding her, and their various parts. She would often challenge herself to fix something up, like an old holopad or outdated weaponry. It was the closest thing she had to a hobby. That and hunting, though she hardly ever had enough time. Besides, Plutt would be less than happy if his best scavenger suddenly found another source of food rendering him useless. He'd probably report her to the peacekeepers out of spite.

Speaking of, given the annual overflow of peacekeepers crawling around the District, Rey opted to take the slightly longer route to a portion of perimeter fence that was slightly shielded by an outcrop of buildings. Whilst she may have been small and quick enough to slip through her usual spot unnoticed, she couldn't afford a lashing if caught. It would mean starvation. Therefore, she stuck in the treeline and made her way round, listening to the distant hum of her people as they prepared their children.

Once she was safely back inside the fence, she went straight to Plutt's hut. He had made it abundantly clear the previous day that he wouldn't be open long, didn't want to risk peacekeepers sniffing about, and Rey would prefer a meal that evening.

She was choosing to be optimistic. Not that it was even optimism, just logic. She wouldn't be chosen.

'Just in time,' said Plutt, sneering down at her.

'Wouldn't want to miss out on the opportunity to see you,' she replied, fishing in her bag for the parts she had collected.

Plutt sneered, 'Watch it, wouldn't want the peacekeepers knowing about your little trips, would we?'

'As if you'd tell them.'

'I would if you piss me off enough. Now what have you brought me today?'

Rey carefully placed each of the three items she'd collected in front of him. They weren't the best she could have found, but given the limitations on time she'd opted for quantity over quality.

Plutt picked them up one at a time, turning them over in his grubby fingers. His scowl deepened with each one. 'What you've brought me isn't worth a slice of bread, but since I'm feeling generous, I'll give you two.'

'Thanks,' Rey muttered as she grabbed the bread off the counter before he had a chance to change his mind. She hated his guts in all honesty, the way that he belittled her and the permanent smell that oozed out of him. She hated that she was so reliant on him for her survival. What she'd given him wasn't amazing for definite, but it was more valuable than two slices of bread. Not that he was always so stingy, she remembered with longing when she'd found an intact central processing unit from within a computer. He'd given her two loaves of bread and half a leg of venison that had lasted her an entire week.

'I'll have better parts for you tomorrow,' she said as she turned to walk away. His sudden snort stopped her.

'So confident,' he said, 'reaping day today. How many times your name in?'

She stiffened, 'Ten times. Worth it for the Tesserae.'

'If you say so,' he shrugged, 'to me it just seems you're ten times as likely to be picked.'

'It's the same story for nearly every single other kid in this place,' she said, 'and I only get it for myself, they all get it for others as well. Sounds to me like my odds are good.'

He grinned, yellowed teeth glinting, 'Again, if you say so.'

'I know so,' she muttered back.

* * *

She had always hated this part. The crowd of people was getting increasingly oppressive, bustling into her from every side as she waited to be registered. Some of the younger kids were crying, most of them were sniffling. Everywhere she looked eyes were downcast and mouths were pressed sternly together. At least they were all cleaner than normal, scrubbed pink in preparation for the celebration.

'Next,' droned a woman and Rey stepped forward, offering her hand. As the needle bit into her finger she kept her gaze fixed just above the woman's severe bun. She was sixteen, that meant she only had to go through the reaping three more times. By the end of the day, it would only be two.

Having pressed her bloodied finger to the page, Rey made her way into the growing congregation of girls facing the stage. The area was roped off from the adults who were standing in sombre rows, each praying that their child would make it out unscathed. Rey glared at them.

There were also lots of peacekeepers littered about the place. Their white masks hid their faces until they became all but blank canvases behind the violent streak of their guns. It was funny, Rey thought, that the reaping was seen as a celebration.

A door opened from the building behind the stage and the mayor emerged followed by his wife and several other higher members of the District. A beat later, a man emerged who couldn't possibly be from anywhere except the Capitol.

He was old and carried himself very stiffly, as if there was an iron rod affixed to his back. He was also dressed ridiculously in a suit that was garishly golden, from the soles of his shoes right to the top of his funny domed hat.

Pompously, he cleared his throat and tapped the microphone.

'Welcome all the forty-ninth annual Hunger Games,' he said with a strange flourish of his hand, 'and may the force be ever in your favour.'

Rey shuffled her feet, picking at her nails. She had always hated this bit. The crowd she was encased in didn't help either, she could almost smell the stress leaking out of everybody. Her heart started to beat faster against her will, and her hands became clammy.

'My name is Caesar Threepio. Before we choose one brave boy and one lovely lady, I have the honour to show you a film made specially just for you. Make sure you pay attention now,' he said, turning to the screen behind him.

Rey's nerves were calmed somewhat by amusement. Every year they claimed the film was specially made, and every year they showed exactly the same one. The deep voice blaring from the speakers was so familiar that Rey could almost say she knew the droning off by heart.

'_War, terrible war. Fifty-four years ago, the stagnant republic was defeated by our glorious Empire. It had grown weak and corrupt under its supposed benevolence, and so we destroyed it. Destroyed it so that you, our beloved citizens, may glory in the strength and unwavering integrity of our nation. That we may never forget the blood that was spilt as the Districts fought against our righteous armies, each shall offer up two tributes to fight to the death in a gladiatorial game. There, our victory can be relived and through you become eternal. The force will guide you as we do. It shall protect you as we do. It shall liberate you as we do. The force shall set you free.'_

Threepio clapped his hands together and sighed longingly, 'What an inspiration to us all. But now we must move on to more exciting things. It is time to choose our tributes! And as usual, ladies first.'

Rey willed him to move faster as he stood before the glass bowl, his hand waving delicately above the folded paper. Like a snake he snatched one out, holding it high above his head as he sauntered back towards the microphone. Painfully slowly, he opened it and cleared his throat.

'Rey Jakku.'


	2. Chapter 2

New chapter here! Just a quick AN to say that this isn't going to be a carbon copy of the Hunger Games with a few character switches, by the time they're in the arena things will already be hugely different from the books. I've pretty much written up to that point and am making good progress, hopefully giving it a flavour of originality. Feel free to comment at any point if you feel like there are any areas you think I'm missing!

* * *

Rey barely registered her feet moving towards the central pathway. She didn't see the peacekeepers surrounding her to escort her. She didn't hear Threepio welcome her up onto the stage.

It was only the bitter thought that Plutt had been right that broke her out of her shock.

She almost laughed.

'Congratulations,' simpered Threepio placing a hand on her shoulder, 'it is a tremendous honour to be chosen as tribute.'

Rey nodded mutely, staring bitterly at the relieved faces of the girls in the crowd. This wasn't supposed to have happened. It wasn't supposed to be her. She was meant to be in that crown staring with pity at some unknown face.

'Now for the boys,' said Threepio with purpose, choosing a bit of paper with another flourish of his hand.

'Teedo Luggabeast,' he announced.

A few heads turned towards a mousy looking boy of about fifteen years, who sniffled on his way towards the stage. Rey had seen him around, mostly when he was trying to scavenge food, but other than that she didn't know him. He scowled at her through teary eyes on his way up the stage and she nearly scoffed. As if any of this was her doing.

'Well, a huge round of applause for our two tributes,' said Threepio, clapping his hands rather pathetically towards the crowd. A few joined in, but most stayed resolutely silent.

Despite having no friends, despite being an orphan, despite having lived alone for as long as she could remember, Rey decided that that single moment was the loneliest of her entire life.

Threepio coughed and moved back to the microphone, 'A huge thank you to the citizens of District Twelve. We have two fine tributes this year who I'm sure will do their best to honour you. May the force be ever in your favour.'

With that, he twirled on the spot and marched back towards the door, Rey and Teedo being ushered behind him by several peacekeepers. She tried to catch a final glimpse of the crowd but was blocked by the white chest armour of one of her new guards.

Within the building, she was all but shoved into one of the rooms sprouting off the hallway. There was a window set into the wall with misty glass that she couldn't see clearly out of, but nevertheless, she ran over to it and tried to pry it open. It didn't budge.

'Come on,' she said, pulling at it even harder, 'come on you have to open!'

The sound of the door handle turning scared her away from the window, and she instead smoothed down her ratty skirt in an effort to look less guilty. A peacekeeper came inside followed by closely by Plutt.

'You have five minutes,' came the mechanised voice of the peacekeeper, before striding back out into the hallway.

Rey watched Plutt warily as he took a seat in front of her.

'So, you were picked,' he said.

'So I was,' she agreed in a small voice.

He sneered, 'Shame, none of my others scavenge quite as well, but then again none of them are as annoying either.'

'Why are you here,' asked Rey, still standing next to the window.

Plutt shrugged, 'One last deal. You tell me where you've hidden your stash and I'll give you something in return.'

'I don't know what you're talking about.'

'Don't play dumb with me girl, I know you have parts stowed away for a rainy day. Where are they?'

Rey sighed, 'Oak tree north of my hut. It's surrounded by a pile of rubble, and in it, you'll find a red coloured stone. Look under there.'

'Very good,' said Plutt, 'take this.'

He handed her a small blue stone attached to a leather cord, forming a crude necklace. The stone itself was beautiful however, its rough surface gleaming and emitting a slight glow. Rey accepted it, turning it over in her hands and watching the azure light dance on her palms.

'Traded a guy for a converter the other day for a bag of assorted parts, and found this thing at the bottom. Don't even know what it is, don't care either.'

Rey smirked, 'So you gave it to me in return for my stash?'

He shrugged again, 'Not like you're coming back for it.'

Rey's heart jolted and she looked back down at the stone, fixing her gaze on it as he left the room. Funnily enough, it wasn't the thought of dying that made her want to cry, it was the fact that the closest person in her life had been the toad that had just walked out. She put the necklace on anyway, she was technically supposed to have a token from her District and she didn't exactly have anything else to hand. A tear rolled down her cheek as her hands fisted her skirt, the knuckles turning white.

A peacekeeper walked in, 'Time's up, if you would follow me.'

She leapt to her feet, wiping her face hurriedly with the back of her hand, 'Where are we going?'

'To the Capitol.'

* * *

A crowd had gathered behind Rey and Teedo as they flowed Threepio to the train. No-one said anything, there was no applause or weeping or any other sign of emotion besides a resigned seriousness. Rey took a few deep breaths and turned to face them, knowing she would likely never set foot on District Twelve soil again. Her mind flitted to the old battleground and her throat constricted.

Steeling herself against crying, she would not cry, she stepped onto the train.

Any thoughts of the District melted away upon entering the carriage. Plush carpet covered every inch of the floor and chandeliers hung from the ceiling. Gilded windows let sunlight stream in and illuminate the crystal glasses and golden cushions littered in every corner. A table filled with pastries and vibrant fruits was set against one wall, and almost immediately Teedo ran over and grabbed the closest treats.

'It's wonderful isn't it,' said Threepio, clapping his hand on Teedo's back, 'quite unlike what you're used to eating I'd wager. Rey, would you care for some refreshments?'

Despite her hunger, Rey was cautious, the pastries were brightly decorated in an array of icing and sweets and didn't look all that natural. Instead, she swiped an uncharacteristically red apple out of the fruit bowl and bit into it. It was fantastic, the flavour sweet and tangy upon her tongue. Nothing like the brown apples that turned to mush in her mouth that she'd sometimes get from Plutt.

'Only the finest of course,' Threepio continued, 'until you enter the arena, you'll get to experience the best the Capitol has to offer.'

'And then it's back to foraging for food and sleeping in the dirt,' said Rey, sitting down in one of the seats and fixing Threepio with a cool stare.

His mouth puckered, 'I only meant to say-'

'That you're a stuck-up snob?' said a man from behind Rey, and she turned to see Poe Dameron grinning at her.

Poe Dameron was one of the only four victors from District Twelve, snatching victory from a District Two woman seven years ago. Rey remembered it for the arena, which unlike the usual woodland was mountainous and mostly barren. Many more had died that year from rockfalls and mudslides than an enemy's knife.

'Nice to meet you kid,' said Poe, sticking out his hand for Rey to shake. She took it with little enthusiasm. Despite being from the same District, Rey had only seen him once from afar. He spent most of his days in the Capitol if gossip was to be believed.

Threepio huffed, 'If I may introduce Poe Dameron, who will be your mentor this year.'

'I think they know why I'm here,' said Poe, moving on to shake Teedo's hand, 'why don't you oil your joints and relax a little?'

'You want us to relax?' said Teedo, glaring at him angrily, 'Are you serious?'

'Now, now kid,' said Poe, 'you're not going to get anywhere with an attitude like that.'

'He's right though,' said Rey, 'we won't stand a chance against the Careers.'

Poe sat down opposite her, leaning back into his chair with a sigh, 'The Careers may be bigger than you, and stronger and better with a knife, but sometimes they're fundamentally lacking in the thing between their ears. So,' he leaned forward, 'how clever are you?'

'We don't exactly get quality education at home, you know that.'

'I'm not talking about book smart,' said Poe, 'I'm talking about survival smart. If what I've heard is true, you've managed by yourself since you were a kid. Worked out a deal with Plutt too, and that isn't exactly easy.'

'That's different,' she replied, 'I had… means at my disposal. Someone to trade with. Won't have that in the arena.'

'Means at your disposal that you found. That you learnt to exploit. That may just be your survival ticket.'

'And you,' he said turning to Teedo, 'you're small. And fast too, I'll bet. Nobody's getting to you if they can't keep pace.'

Teedo stared at his feet, 'But I'm not fast. Not fast enough, that is.'

Threepio patted him on the shoulder awkwardly, 'Well you'll have top-notch training once we reach the Capitol. Our expert teams will get you fit and-'

'Will you stop banging on about your stupid fucking Capital,' yelled Teedo, erupting from his chair and running out of the compartment.

Threepio gaped after him, 'I'd better, well you know, um, excuse me,' he said, already trotting after the boy.

Poe sighed again and turned back to Rey, 'It isn't always easy. But keeping a cool head will get you a lot further in these games than you think.'

Rey picked at her fingernails, 'Are you saying he isn't going to get far?'

'I'm saying I think you have what it takes to go far. Try not to worry about him. After all, only one person comes out.'

Rey looked out of the window, watching the last edges of her District melt away. He was right, only one person could survive, and she was good at surviving. She wasn't supposed to have been chosen, but that didn't matter. She couldn't get tied up in what should or could have been. She needed focus on doing what she had done best her entire life. Staying alive. She turned back to Poe.

'Help me win.'


	3. Chapter 3

Look at me, I'm on a roll with this! Please consider leaving a review, it really makes my day. Hope you enjoy! X

* * *

Rey awoke with a start.

Sunlight poured into the window of her room, which was just as lavishly furnished as the rest of the train. It had taken Rey awhile to fall asleep, being as unused to the softness of her bed as she was to the rest of it. Even then she had slept uneasily, plagued by nightmares.

She and Poe had talked for a good while the previous evening, Teedo remaining stubbornly in his room. Mostly Poe had focused on the importance of gaining sponsors, and that for the short time they were in the Capitol her looks would be hammed up as much as possible.

Rey had nearly laughed in his face. It was easy for him to talk about how good looks would win you sponsors. She would have bet nearly anything that the only reason he was sitting in front of her was that women everywhere had melted at his roguish charm and blinding smile. Rey remembered watching him receive gift after gift during his time in the arena.

She had let him know in no uncertain terms that whilst she may not be ugly, she wasn't some polished beauty either. Years of scavenging had taken their toll, leaving her figure stick-like and her face ruddy from the sun.

Poe had merely smiled strangely, telling her to not to underestimate the cosmetic powers of the Capitol.

Climbing out of bed she threw on a soft woollen cardigan and made her way towards the dining cart for breakfast. She wanted to carry on her conversation with Poe, maybe steering it towards something more survival orientated instead of his preoccupation with sponsors.

'Good morning my dear,' said Threepio, sat at the table with a holopad dangling from his fingers, 'sweet dreams I trust?'

Rey scoffed and plonked herself down opposite him, grabbing three slices of toast. That was another thing that she was sure she would never become used to, the availability of food. She decided not to second guess it and just take advantage of it whilst it was in front of her. Threepio coughed pointedly.

'Can I help you,' she said around a mouthful of toast.

'Your manners really do need improving,' he said, 'it's unseemly to talk with your mouth full. And slouched like that, with your elbows on the table. And-'

He stopped suddenly, his eyes fixated on her chest.

Rey waved a hand in front of him, 'You're one to talk about bad manners, buddy. My eyes are up here.'

'What, no, I mean no of course not!' He said, his cheeks turning red, 'I wasn't looking at that, I was looking at your necklace.'

'Oh, this thing,' said Rey picking the stone off her chest, 'it's my token.'

'Where on earth did you get it?'

She tucked it into her shirt self-consciously, 'I got it in a trade. What's it to you?'

'You have to take it off!'

'Excuse me, I don't have to do anything.'

'No you don't understand, it's dangerous, if he saw…'

'If who saw, what are you talking about? It's just an old rock, it's not worth anything.'

Threepio grasped her hand, and Rey frowned at the tears forming in his eyes, 'Oh my dear, that little thing is worth more than you could ever know.'

At that moment Poe walked in, 'Bit young for you isn't she, Caesar?'

Threepio ignored the jab and gestured angrily at Rey's chest, 'Have you seen what she's wearing around her neck?'

Poe's smile widened into an evil grin, 'Spotted it at last did you? Planned on playing that one up. Nothing like a little drama to get people interested.'

'Drama? What are you talking about, what is this thing,' asked Rey, turning to face Poe.

'It's dangerous is what it is,' interjected Threepio, 'you're playing a very risky game Dameron. I don't fancy putting my neck on the line. I won't be associated with it!'

'Come now Caeser, surely you remember the glory days. You were there after all.'

'Okay, what is going on?' said Rey, standing between the two men to try and get some attention.

Poe finally turned his gaze to her, 'That stone you have somehow stumbled across is a stone found only in the mines of District Thirteen.'

Rey frowned, 'District Thirteen, but that was destroyed years ago, along with its mines. That would make this a relic, is that why you're so shocked?'

Poe sat down and considered her for a moment, 'do you remember Luke Skywalker?'

'That's it,' yelled Threepio, 'I will not sit here and listen to this treason. Wear the stone if you like, on your heads be it. We're nearly at the Capitol, so if you'd kindly prepare. I'm going to go fetch Teedo.'

He stormed out of his chair and with a flash of his golden suit was gone.

'Always such a stickler,' said Poe, 'but he is right, we're nearly there.'

'But-'

'No more questions now, we'll have a proper chat about it later.'

Rey considered fighting the point, but something in his face made her relent, 'Is it safe to wear it?'

Poe laughed, 'It'll certainly get you a lot of attention, but what's the worst that could happen? You get thrown in an arena to fight to the death?'

* * *

She saw what Poe had meant about the supposed cosmetic powers of the Capitol. The room she was in looked more like a torture chamber than anything to do with making her pretty. Everything was so cold and clinical.

Upon their arrival, they had been swiftly ushered through the back of the train and into a building beyond the reach of the crowds waiting to greet them. Rey had taken a leaf out of Teedo's book and hidden in her room during their deceleration into the station, much to Poe's irritation. Bloody show-pony that he was.

When she had been directed into the cubical, she had been stripped down without a second thought and a been thoroughly doused with a jet of water. She was glad that she had had the presence of mind to give Poe her necklace for safe-keeping.

The following hours had consisted of scrubbing, poking and plucking every inch of her. She had actually snarled at one beautician who ripped the hair off of her legs with hot wax, causing the woman to squeak and retreat before an older woman took her place with a warning glare.

Not that it held much threat, as she looked ridiculous in Rey's opinion. All of them did. With their neon hair and spiky lashes and what appeared to be surgical attachments. One man had a tail, for crying out loud. Rey prayed to whatever god that cared to listen that she would emerge from this process without fangs being shoved in her mouth or horns attached to her head.

It seemed to be over when one shoved a mirror in her face, and she sighed in relief. It was still her reflection, though definitely a lot cleaner. And with neater eyebrows.

After that, she was shoved into a room with a bench at one end illuminated by fluorescent lighting flickering dimly.

As she inspected her nails, now even and pretty in their shape, the door opened and a tiny woman tottered inside. She couldn't have been up to Rey's shoulder.

She had an unnaturally red skin tone and her eyes looked impossibly large behind the thick lenses of her glasses. Beaded necklaces and bracelets hung from her from tip to tow, swaying and clinking gently as she moved.

She came to a halt before Rey, who shrank back against the wall. Whilst not physically intimating, this woman had the most penetrating stare of anybody she had ever met. She found herself fighting the urge to apologise for something.

Suddenly, the women smiled, and her whole countenance became more friendly.

'No need to look so frightened child, I was merely sizing you up,' she said, 'stand up so I can get a full look at you.'

Rey obliged, wincing as the cold floor hit her bare feet. The woman started circling her slowly.

'I'm Maz Kanata, your stylist. I've got big plans for you. You don't walk amongst this lot for as long as me and miss a true opportunity when you see one.'

'True opportunity?' asked Rey slightly dazedly, turning her head to watch Maz as she circled her.

'Indeed,' she replied, finally coming to a stop in front of Rey, 'your mentor gave me this.'

She then reached into a pocket and drew out Rey's necklace, the stone glowing eerily in the artificial light.

'I thought that thing was supposed to be dangerous?'

Maz laughed, 'Not dangerous my dear, _controversial. _Big difference. People will see what they want to see, but nobody will actually do anything about it.'

'Poe mentioned something about Luke Skywalker?'

'Yes, Luke wore robes imbued with stones just like this one for his opening ceremony. They became something of a symbol synonymous with him.'

Rey frowned, 'But after he won both he and his district disappeared, it's obvious he did something the Capitol didn't like. Why would I want to wear something synonymous to him?'

'Because he was a hero. Everybody loved Luke. They see you wearing this and they'll recall an almost forgotten legend. This stone means victory.'

'But he was from District Thirteen, which doesn't exist anymore. Aren't I supposed to wear something that reflects my district?'

'You're supposed to wear something that helps you stand out, my dear. Every stylist would have adopted the stones if they weren't so afraid of the kind of attention it might. Luckily for you, I'm not afraid. And I have just the thing that's going to make you shine. Or, should I say, _glow_.'


	4. Chapter 4

I'm back! I meant to post this earlier, it's been sitting waiting for editing for ages, but exams got in the way. They're nearly done though, and once they're over I'll have all the time in the world! I have to say, I like this chapter a lot, you can start to see the divergence from the books. Plus, I just had a load of fun with it. Hope you enjoy and feel free to leave me a message! X

* * *

Even Rey could appreciate that the gown was stunning. Every inch of it was studded with the unearthly blue stones, actually called Kyber crystals, coating her in a warm haze of light. They were darker at the top, gradually becoming lighter until they were almost translucent in the fabric swirling around her feet. The dress was sleeveless, but her arms were decorated with delicate golden chains woven together that met between her shoulder blades. It connected to a gauzy white, transparent cape that rippled down and reflected azure as the light shifted over it.

Her hair had been artfully piled atop her head, the same golden chain woven throughout with tiny crystals embedded in her curls. Golden rods emerged from the updo and fanned round down the sides of her head, creating a crown of sorts. Maz had chosen a natural makeup look, the only oddity being a white line cutting through the middle of her lower lip and down her chin. It stood out starkly against her tanned skin.

When she saw herself, Rey did a double take. The regal woman standing in the mirror looked like something out of a fairy-tale, a mystical being sent from some other world to impart her magic upon man. This woman should be sitting on a high throne, surrounded by those who would worship her, ready to pass judgement over her kingdom. She should be revered and adored by all who saw her.

She wasn't Rey.

Underneath the splendour, Rey felt quite small. She didn't deserve whatever it was being given to her, she had done nothing to earn it. She didn't feel comfortable in it. If she was to be paraded about in front of every citizen in the Capitol, let it be in her worn leather boots with mud streaked across her cheeks.

She turned away from the stranger in the mirror.

'What do you think, my dear,' asked Maz, still fussing over the soft folds of her cape, 'how does it make you feel?'

'It is beautiful, truly beautiful, but…'

Maz smiled, 'But it isn't you?'

Rey nodded, chewing her lower lip.

'I am sorry, for what it's worth. But I'm afraid it's necessary. The Capitol isn't interested in some girl from a faraway place they've never been, it's interested in what she represents. What she can become. And that means putting on a bit of a show.'

'What's the point of me being here if they only want acting?' asked Rey, slumping as much as the dress allowed into a seat, resting her chin in her palm.

Maz tutted and pulled her back up, straightening the fabric, 'They want to pretend it's real. Fantasy can be a lot more powerful than reality. That's something to think about before you enter the arena.'

Just then Poe came in, his mouth falling open at her, 'Well kid, I knew you were pretty but damn! I don't know whether to bow or give you my number!'

Rey stuck her tongue out at him, and he laughed in response, 'Glad to see it's still you. Congratulations Maz, you're going to be all that anybody will talk about. Get ready for the commissions.'

Poe looped his arm in Rey's and led her out of the room and down a corridor that opened up into a cavernous enclave. Twelve chariots were lined up with fine black horses ready to lead them, decorated with jewels and feathers. Rey gulped as she noticed the other contestants littered about, being attended to by various stylists and mentors.

Sensing her quivering, Poe gave her a warm smile, 'Try not to be nervous, kid. They'll see what you show them, so show them something epic.'

As they neared a chariot, Rey saw faces turn to stare her down. Some held looks of awe, but others contempt. One, in particular, made her skin crawl.

He was standing a few chariots down, adorned almost entirely in black armour. He was tall too, looming above the stylist fussing around with his black cape. His eyes were fixed on her with so much fury Rey had to fight the urge to duck down behind Poe.

Stamping that feeling down, she tilted her chin resolutely and turned her gaze to Threepio and Teedo who were standing by their chariot. Teedo, much to Rey's surprise, wasn't wearing nearly as many crystals. He was covered in gauzy strips of fabric that complimented the colours of her dress, and there were crystals affixed to his shoulders and slung around his neck, but otherwise, his outfit was relatively nondescript next to all the other contestants. Almost as if he were an accessory to her. She wasn't sure she wanted to read into the implications of that.

Ignoring Teedo's glower, Rey stepped up onto the chariot and grasped the edge with a shaking hand. glanced back at Poe, who gave her a wide smile and a thumbs up, and she turned back forward with stiff movement.

'You can do this,' she whispered to herself, 'just remember what Maz said, give them a show.'

The first chariots started peeling away towards the entrance, and the great doors opened to let them pass. The removal of that last barrier allowed the true magnitude of the sound beyond inside.

Rey winced, she could feel the processional drumbeat reverberating in her chest, the roar of the crowd undulating in her head. The world spun slightly under the onslaught.

Teedo stepped up on the chariot next to her, his own hands shaking.

'Good luck,' said Rey quietly, and he scoffed.

'Save it, Rey.'

She glanced at him and saw him staring resolutely forward, his jaw set firmly. It seemed she hadn't been the only one to consider the meaning of their difference in outfit.

She took one last steadying breath and their chariot jolted into movement, racing towards the opening and the beginning of all the horror to come.

* * *

Rey felt her heart stop as the chariot exited the enclave and revealed them to the hoards of people. She had never seen so many people in all her life, never heard such noise.

An almighty roar erupted as they came into view, the crystals shining brilliantly in the moving spotlights. Glancing at the rows, Rey saw people standing and hollering and throwing flowers. Several landed in the chariot and Rey picked up a white rose, clutching it as if it were a lifeline.

She looked up and saw herself on a giant screen, and she had to admit the image was impressive. The azure glow made the gold of the chains and her crown glint in splendour, and the white cape billowed out behind her, rippling in the air. It looked like she was flying.

The image gave her a surge of confidence and she lifted her head, smiling brightly at the crowds. They seemed to become even more frenzied than before, chanting her name and throwing more flowers.

The chariot came to a stop in a semicircle of all the other contestants, and Rey released her breath. She could feel the blood racing through her veins and the steady throb of her heart in her chest. Clutching the rose close to her chest, she looked up at the mighty podium before her where the President stood waiting to address them.

Snoke lifted his arms and the crowd fell silent. His voice reverberated throughout, booming in every corner.

'Welcome, welcome all, to the forty-ninth annual Hunger Games!'

A great cry arose from the crown at that, hooting and whooping at Snoke.

'We thank the tributes for their bravery and honour and celebrate them for their sacrifice. Happy Hunger Games, and may the odds be ever in your favour.'

His head moved slightly, looking down on them. Magnified on the screens his facial scars looked even more hideous; great, cavernous twists and snarls in the mangled flesh. The side of his mouth seemed turned up in a perpetual sneer, a glint of tooth only just visible. It was the worst kept secret in the districts that whatever it was that had made him this way had also weakened him beyond repair. He was never seen without his special guard behind him. They stood in proud rows, figures unmoving in their glinting crimson armour. Praetorians.

The chariot started again, jolting her from her stare. To the seemingly never-ending din of the applause, the chariots made their way back out of sight.

Once safely at a halt, Rey clambered down, helped by Poe.

'That was absolutely incredible, Threepio, tell them how incredible they were!'

Threepio pursed his lips, but nevertheless took Rey's hand and kissed it, 'You were marvellous my dear, nobody shall be forgetting you.'

'I didn't know people could be so loud,' confessed Rey, smiling at Threepio, 'I could hardly hear myself think.'

'Well, it is lovely to feel the atmosphere, there really is nothing quite like… oh dear.'

Rey turned over her shoulder to where his gaze has landed. There was the same guy who had been staring so angrily at her, only now he looked positively murderous.

She took a moment to assess him. He was still clad in his armour, only this time without the black helmet that had been covering his hair. He was pale and striking in an odd sort of way, not to mention physically intimidating. She scowled darkly at him, who the hell was he to be so furious with her?

She turned back to the others, 'Who is that?'

'Kylo Ren,' said Maz somberly, 'District Two. Yes, I had thought he would react less than well to the crystals. Let's just say he has an unfortunate connection with them.'

'Unfortunate connection?' asked Rey, putting her hands on her hips, 'Are you saying that I'm only one day in and I've already pissed off two hundred pounds of emotionally-unstable arsehole?'

Poe sniggered behind his hand.

'Don't you dare laugh, I'm the one who'll be in the bloody arena with him and he's about twice the size of me!'

'Not exactly difficult,' said Poe, still chuckling. At her withering glare, he straightened and coughed. 'I know he looks scary, but remember what I said about keeping a cool head? That guy isn't exactly renowned for it to say the least. All you have to do is insult his hair and stab him whilst he's having a temper tantrum.'

'Okay, enough from you,' said Maz, 'why don't we go to the apartment and talk more there.'

As she was being bustled off, Rey glanced once more over her shoulder to see Kylo Ren still staring at her. Emboldened by residual adrenaline and Poe's words, she stuck him the middle finger. He looked at her in shock for a second, before his face blackened in rage and he turned around aggressively. Smirking, she allowed herself to be led away.


	5. Chapter 5

Hi guys, good news! Exams are finished so I now have more free time than I know what to do with! Thank you for all your messages, it really keeps me motivated to know there are people interested in this randomness. Anyways, enough from me, and enjoy your shiny new chapter!

* * *

'Well I still don't think it was very ladylike,' said Threepio, cutting his fish a little too aggressively.

Poe snickered, 'Come on, the guy deserved it for being a creep.'

They were sat around the dining room table eating some of the most complicated food Rey had ever seen. Food was food though, and she wasn't going to turn it down, even if she couldn't pronounce its name.

The apartment itself had shocked her as well. She already knew that the Capitol was wealthy, obviously, but she couldn't help but wonder if it all looked like the rooms she was staying in. Everything was vibrantly coloured and there were bizarre metal ornaments everywhere that seemed to serve no purpose except their visual appeal. The amount of space seemed ridiculous as well, and Rey couldn't fathom that only four or five people would live in such a huge area. Not to mention the silent servants standing at every corner ready to carry out any duties required of them. It was still all so alien to her.

'What's his deal?' asked Teedo, in between shovelling bread into his mouth.

'As already mentioned, he's District Two,' said Maz, 'one of the Careers.'

'So basically an overgrown Capitol lapdog,' said Rey.

'He is known to be a bit fanatical,' said Poe, 'met him once when did a speech at the District Two academy about three years ago. Even then he was the favourite to volunteer. Leaps ahead of everybody else, there were even rumours that he had been receiving personal lessons from the Praetorian Guards.'

'Unfounded nonsense,' added Threepio, glaring sharply at Poe, 'it's forbidden to train for the games.'

'Why would Snoke have his guards train him?' asked Teedo.

Poe shrugged, 'No clue, probably not even true. But still, he's certainly had some degree of training.'

'What about the other Careers,' asked Rey, 'anybody else to watch out for?'

'The District One tributes are slightly weaker than normal this year, but the District Two girl could be a challenge. She's almost the same size as Kylo and is a lot less hot-headed. Arrogant though, and quite entitled in all honesty.'

'But still dangerous.'

Poe sighed and leant forward, 'This was never going to be easy, and no matter how formidable the other tributes, you're just as likely to be killed by the elements. Part of it is just surviving unscathed from starvation or dehydration. And no offence or anything, but the two of you look like you've starved in the past. Which is actually a good thing, you'll be used to it. Last longer on less.'

Rey scowled, 'Yeah, we've really got the advantage here.'

'Listen to him,' chided Maz gently, 'sarcasm won't get you very far in the arena.'

Rey muttered a quick apology, not even all that sorry. Poe's optimism was really starting to grate on her nerves, she knew he was only trying to help but the force wasn't actually in her favour, no matter what people kept telling her.

They ate in silence for a while, the only sounds being the clinking of fine china and the occasional awkward cough from Threepio.

'Tomorrow you'll start training,' said Poe, sitting back in his chair, 'pay attention to the survival stuff. I wasn't kidding when I said it'll be the thing most likely to kill you. Learning to use a sword properly can take months, even years. That's time you don't have. Building a fire or catching a fish, on the other hand, can be learnt in an hour if you pay attention. Do either of you have any fighting skills?'

Teedo shook his head, 'Nothing that would make me stand out.'

Poe turned to Rey, 'And you?'

She shrugged, 'I can use a wooden staff alright, and I can shoot straight.'

'Guns are no good I'm afraid, only basic weaponry in the arena. A staff we could work with. Maybe spar a little with some of the instructors tomorrow.'

'What should I do?' asked Teedo suddenly, looking between Rey and Poe.

Silence hung in the air for a moment.

'Well,' said Teedo, 'what do I focus on? I can't go in with no weapons training.'

'Talk to the instructors, they'll be able to point you towards the weapon best suited to you. There's still time to learn the basic-'

'It's not enough though, is it?' he replied, 'Not really.'

He slouched back into his chair and paused a moment, 'I'm not going to make it, am I? You're all thinking it. And you can pretend that you're not but you're focusing on _her _because of what? Some stupid old rock? She has no more chance of winning this than I do. We're both dead, and no amount of survival training can fix that.' He got up, his chair clattering behind him as he left, all eyes following him.

'He's wrong, you know,' said Poe after a pause, 'you do have a chance.'

'How do you know,' asked Rey, gripping her napkin tightly.

He smiled, 'Call it intuition. Or the force telling me, or some other bullshit that you probably won't believe, much less trust. But I'm asking you to trust me, if only for a moment. Pretend if you like. If you believe you can do it, that's going to get you a lot further than a knife ever could. You _can _do this, Rey. You really can.'

Looking into his bright earnest eyes, for an insane second, Rey believed him.

* * *

In hindsight, going exploring may not have been her best idea. After the confrontation at dinner, Poe had mentioned that the roof was accessible by following the staircase outside their apartment up to the top. Apparently, it was a garden with a beautiful view of the Capitol and she had decided to check it out.

Still, she hadn't expected to see Kylo Ren of all people sat taking in the stars.

He glanced over at the door opening and scowled at her, 'What the hell are you doing up here?'

Rey scoffed, 'Excuse me, I don't remember seeing a sign saying 'property of Kylo Ren,' I have as much right to be up here as you do.'

He chuckled bitterly, 'So confident, I wonder how long that'll last in the arena. Maybe an hour?'

He stalked closer to where she was standing, his fists clenched by his side. Up close she could see how pale he was, almost ghostly in the night air. It was only accentuated by the smattering of dark moles across his skin.

'I don't know what the hell you were thinking, putting on that little show at the opening ceremony.'

She put her hands on her hips, 'I don't see why you have such a problem with it.'

'It was an outright mockery of the Capitol, of President Snoke. It is an honour to be chosen as a tribute, an honour that scum like you doesn't deserve. Who do you think you are, flaunting blatant symbols of opposition?'

Rey couldn't believe it. She knew Poe had called him fanatical, but this was some next level bullshit. Clearly, the Career districts had it much better than her kind, to actually believe the nonsense shoved down their throats about the games.

'You bigoted arsehole, what the hell is your problem?' she said, stomping closer to him, 'I didn't choose any of this, I was shoved in that dress and paraded about with no say whatsoever. I don't know why I'm even bothering trying to explain myself to you; anybody who thinks being chosen for the games is an honour clearly doesn't have two brain cells to rub together!'

He stooped down so they were eye level and bared his teeth.

'You watch your back,' he hissed, 'because the second the horn blasts, it'll be you I come for. If it weren't against the rules, you'd be dead already.'

He barged past her, knocking into her shoulder as he went and slamming the door behind him. Rey resisted the urge to scream something crude at him as he left.

Instead, she kicked over a plant pot and stormed over to the edge of the building, lined with golden fencing. Because _of course _it was golden. Everything in this stupid place was so unnecessary and she hated it.

She growled into the cool night air. He could come after her if he liked, she decided, he'd never be able to catch her. And if he did, Rey would bring the sky down on him with whatever means she had at her disposal. Poe was right, she wasn't defenceless. She could use a staff. Bow and arrows were similar to guns, she might be able to pick that up as well. She was also clever; she could build traps. With enough effort, she may even be able to devise a contraption that would dump a boulder right on top of his self-righteous head.

She smirked at the mental image. It was petty, she knew, but so satisfying. And if he was serious, which Rey didn't doubt, she also needed to consider her own safety. Ingenuity would have to be her new best friend.

Imbued with a new sense of purpose, the brutal murder of Kylo Ren, Rey made her way back down to her apartment. If Poe or Maz saw the twisted snarl on her face, they wisely didn't comment.


	6. Chapter 6

Yeah, this is late and I suck, I'm really sorry okay! I'm trying to rework it slightly so that the chapters will be longer, but due to time/effort that won't start picking up until about the chapter twelve mark. I'm also trying to slowly build up length so it doesn't seem too jarring. Anyways, I hope you enjoy this chapter! It was really fun to write!

* * *

The first day of training saw all the tributes stood in a huge facility fully decked out with what they had access to in the arena. There was an impressive array of weapons given their basic nature, and Rey was unnerved with the variety of knives alone. There was also essential survival kit such as rope, wire and tarp as well as an actual wooded area to practice fire building. Presiding over them all like a King at court was the gamemaster.

Hux was his name, and Rey already hated him. He stood on the balconied area of his lounge, raking his gaze methodically over everyone in a slimy, calculating way. His hair was bright red, unnaturally so, and his sharp features made Rey think of the foxes she'd sometimes glimpse in the forest. His job was to micromanage every aspect of their time in the arena, and tributes could easily fall due to the whims of a gamemaster, especially if things were getting stagnant.

A female instructor was giving them an introductory talk that Rey was only half listening to. It was mostly about the importance of survival training, which Poe had hammered into Rey already. She was busy looking over the other tributes.

The Careers were all stood together predictably, there was no question that they'd form an alliance. Kylo Ren was among them, enormous arms crossed over his chest and expression bored. No doubt all the training he'd already received made these next few days a bit redundant. Rey sniffed haughtily.

The girl stood next to him had to be the one Poe mentioned, and she was nearly the same height as Kylo. Her icy blond hair was cropped short and her eyes flinty. The other two were both much leaner, probably focusing more on martial arts than brute strength.

Apart from those four, most of the tributes looked a strange mix of determined and terrified. Teedo had slunk off to the opposite side of the circle, he hadn't said a word to her since his meltdown over dinner. She was slightly horrified to realise that she didn't care that much.

One dark-skinned boy noticed her looking and smiled, which shocked her. He looked earnest, so Rey offered him a small smile back. He looked strong enough, if she could get herself into an alliance she knew her chances of surviving the first few days would increase dramatically.

After the trainer wrapped up her speech, Rey went straight to the traps and snares section, spending the whole morning learning different types. Smaller ones for catching rabbits and squirrels were easy and Rey knew how to make them with a few knots in the wire, however she was interested in something a little bigger. By lunch, she had learned how to create several more specific to people. One could render a person hanging upside down from their foot, and another catching their neck.

She resolutely ignored looking over towards the sparring rings, where the Careers had headed. She could still hear their efforts though, the grunting and occasional swearing filling the hall. She had seen the sword Kylo was using, and it was huge. She wasn't sure she'd even be able to hold it properly aloft. She tried not to let that fact bother her.

In the lunch hall, Rey grabbed her food and looked for a place to sit. The boy from earlier caught her eye and motioned her over to where he was sitting with another girl.

'Hi,' he said as she sat down, 'I'm Finn, this is Rose.' He gestured to the girl who gave her a chirpy greeting.

'I'm Rey,' she replied, 'thanks for letting me sit here, I'm kind of being blanked by the guy from my district.'

'No problems,' he said, 'to be honest I wanted to talk to you after the procession but you left so quickly. What you wore was incredible!'

'I know right,' said Rose, 'you looked stunning. Who's idea was it?'

'My stylist,' said Rey, 'I had a necklace with one of the crystals and she took the idea and ran with it. I was a bit sceptical, to be honest, seemed dangerous to wear something so political.'

Rose nodded and Finn laughed, 'Well you made an impression, that's for sure.'

'No necessarily good ones, you know the guy from District Two? The tall one who looks like he's always sucking lemons? He kind of has it in for me.'

Rose peered over her head to try and spot Kylo despite Rey's attempts to bat her down, 'He does look pretty mean, did you do anything else to piss him off?'

'Nope,' she said, 'literally just the dress. He said it's a blatant symbol of opposition to the Capitol or some other bullshit. Then he said he's gonna try and target me in the games.'

Finn scoffed, 'I wouldn't take it too seriously. He'll be trying to kill everybody. Wait, maybe you should take it seriously.'

Rose giggled and Rey joined her. They seemed nice considering the circumstances, and she had never really had any friends. She supposed there was a silver lining to everything. Even her involuntary entrance in a deathmatch.

'The actual reason I called you over,' said Finn, 'is to ask if you'd like to form an alliance. Rose has already agreed to team up with me and you look like you know what you're doing, or at least you did when making traps. Nice trick with the whole flipping them upside down thing by the way.'

'Thanks,' said Rey smiling at him, considering his words.

On one hand, she wanted to do it alone as that would make it easier emotionally. She was already starting to like them and really didn't want to be in a situation where she would be forced to choose. There was only one winner, after all. Despite that, however, the first few days would definitely be the hardest, as the terrain would be unfamiliar and all the tributes would be closer to the cornucopia and therefore each other. Having an alliance could be life-saving.

'I'm in,' she said and Rose beamed at her.

'Let's talk about strengths,' said Finn, 'any weapons you're particularly good with?'

* * *

That afternoon, Rey decided to try sparring. The Careers were at the shooting range so she wouldn't have to deal with Kylo. Finn and Rose had decided to study plants and what would be edible.

She grabbed a staff off of one of the racks and gave it an experimental twirl. It was heavier than her wooden one, though it was made of metal which could do more damage. It was also much smoother and well balanced, which would take some getting used to.

A trainer approached her, 'Do you need a hand at all?'

'Could we practice sparring?'

'Sure,' said the trainer, 'what weapon would you like me to use?'

'Sword,' she said instantly, thinking back to Kylo, 'a big one.'

'Have you done this before?' asked the trainer as they stepped into the ring.

'Not formally,' said Rey, 'though I would say I'm pretty good. Just a bit inexperienced against actual blades.'

They faced each other in a fighting stance, Rey gripping the staff in front of her and him holding his sword in a defensive stance.

Suddenly he lunged in a powerful overhead strike and Rey blocked, grunting at the force. She recovered quickly, however, spinning around to his side and trying to land a hit on his unprotected flank.

From there she tried as best as she could to stay on his left where his defence was weakest, raining blow after blow. He still blocked them, dodging every now and again to take another swing at her. She had realised though that with a sword of that weight, landing a blow on her would be much harder at such close quarters. Especially as her staff was so manoeuvrable and she was able to move quickly. He was effectively unable to carry out an attack as she kept flitting about him dealing him small but pointed blows.

Sensing her upper hand, she doubled her efforts. She feigned a downward blow from the right but switched halfway so that the other end of the staff hit the back of his knee causing it to buckle. From there she allowed the force of her swing to carry the staff forward in her right hand until she gripped its end, swirling it around her to gain momentum before hitting him squarely in the side of his neck using both her hands. The sword fell from his hand as he landed on his hands and knees.

Had he not had the high-tech protective armour on, a blow like that could have broken his neck. She grinned savagely, there would be no armour in the arena.

She let the staff fall limp in her hand and helped him up.

'Sorry,' she said, 'hope that didn't hurt.'

He shook his head, 'I'll live. That was very good but there are a couple of things that we can work on. I think you need to practice against an opponent who has smaller blades, and your footwork needs improving.'

She spent the next hour or so going through some drills and practising against variable weapons, and by the end of it, she was tired and sweaty but still satisfied. At the end of the day, she could make a staff out of a stick. It wouldn't hold against a bigger sword, but it was something. If she could get her hands on a metal one like the one she was practising with, that would be another story.

Grabbing some water, she wondered over to Finn and Rose who had moved on to fire-building.

'I'm glad I asked you to be in an alliance now,' joked Finn, 'you're a little savage.'

Rey laughed and sat down next to them, taking in his careful laying of the firewood.

'You mentioned you were good with a sword, why don't you go and practice?'

'I'm crap at this kind of thing,' he said, gesturing to the fire, 'Rose is teaching me.'

'Yep, and he's still crap,' said Rose, adjusting the small pile. 'The Careers were staring at you earlier by the way. The blonde one actually looked pretty impressed.'

Rey glanced over to where she was stood shooting arrows perfectly at dummies, 'Only because she probably doesn't feel intimidated. My mentor said she's pretty arrogant.'

'They all are,' agreed Rose, 'Finn thinks we should try and pick one or two of them off before they have a chance to establish a nest or whatever crap they're probably planning.'

Rey raised an eyebrow at Finn, 'There are three of us and four of them, I think we should focus on surviving.'

'It was only a suggestion,' he muttered, twisting a stick between his palms rapidly against the pile of wood to try and generate a flame, 'get them before they get us.'

'Alternatively, we could choose life,' said Rose, grabbing the stick from Poe and sticking her tongue out at him.

He threw his hands up in the air, 'I'm done with this, I'm going to go whack something with a sword. You coming Rey?'

'Nah, I'm probably going to look into first aid stuff,' she replied, 'to help with the life thing.'

'Two against one!' crowed Rose as a flame sparked to life, 'I win!'


End file.
